Lukas Allard
Lukas Josef Allard is a Swedish-American record producer and songwriter. He was born in Sweden but moved to the US at age 12 and at age 23 was granted duel citizenship. He has produced and written for many Top 40 artist including Callie Hunter. He is also the founder of Allard Productions and Plastic Towers Publishing. He currently lives with his wife and three children in Starlight Shores. Early Life Lukas Allard showed interest in music at the early age of 5 and began to train classically to play piano by age 7. By the time he had moved to the US he knew how to play piano, guitar, the drums, and the trumpet. During his teens he learned how to write songs and how to produce music. By the time he was 21 he had wrote and produced for local indie artists to support himself through college which he majored in Music Production. First Hits: 1996 - 2000 Allard had been called by pop artist Janis Lopez in early 1996 to work with her on her sophomore album after hearing his work with local artists. He accepted and executive produced her album When I Sing which debut at #7 on the Sims Billboard 200 chart. He soon was asked to work with Leslie Harper, a singer-songwriter artist, he co-wrote and produced her #1 Hot 100 hit "Cure You (For Hurting Me)" which put him in high demand to work with various artists of a variety of genres. By the time the year 2000 had rolled around Allard had written/produced 6 top ten songs and was nominated for Producer of the Year at the 1998 SIMMY Awards. Mid Years: 2001 - 2009 Starting in 2001 Allard had decided to make a brand out of his music and founded his production company Allard Productions which he signed two producers/songwriters onto. Together they collectively became the top charting producers and songwriters of the 2000s decade. By 2009 Allard and his team had written 12 #1 songs and 46 top ten hits. Totaling his number to 13 #1 songs and 52 top ten songs. In 2008 he had discovered his first apprentice Callie Hunter who he heard singing at an open mic. New Era Of Music, Launching A Career: 2010 - 2013 Allard's apprentice, Callie Hunter, had helped write a few hits songs, though no amount has been revealed to keep anonymity of singer who used her as a ghostwriter. With 2010 and the new decade came new music trends with influence from the slowly rising popularity of EDM, Dubstep, and Electronica. Allard adapted and helped many other artist transition from the rock and R&B oriented decade to the new electronic one. In 2011, Allard helped Hunter finish her debut indie album Callie which was used as her demo tape and landed her a record deal. After internal conflicts and another indie album that had the two working together again, Hunter had been signed to major label SMI. Allard executive produced her major label debut album Daydreaming which debuted at #3 on the Sims Billboard 200 chart and the single "Pink Champagne" peaking at #15 on the Hot 100. Plastic Towers Publishing: 2013 - Present Producing less, and mostly with Hunter, Allard started his publishing company Plastic Towers Publishing which publishes a large majority of SMI, Sync Music, Starlight Shores Records, Columbus Records, and more label's music. The company has succeeded Allard Productions with the signed producers and writers starting side projects.